Lone Wolf
by Mikachuyuu
Summary: Sie nennen ihn den einsamen Wolf. Verloren in einer Welt aus Lügen führt Levi ein Leben im Luxus. Obwohl er alles hat, spürt er trotzdem ein tiefes Loch in seinem Herzen. Im Club 'Titan' trifft Levi auf Eren, den Jungen mit den ausdrucksstarken Augen, und merkt nach dem One-Night-Stand, dass er sich auf ein unschuldiges Lamm eingelassen hat. LeviXEren BoyXBoy (German)


**Prolog**

In nur einem Zug leerte er sein fünftes Glas Ruhm und begrüßte das erneute Brennen in seiner Lunge.  
Es hinterließ eine vertraute Wärme auf dem Weg zu seinem Magen und ein angenehmes Schwindelgefühl, das ihn allmählich besänftigte.  
Das leere Glas füllte er wieder bis zum Rand auf und stellte es für die nächste Durstattacke auf den verglasten Beistelltisch.  
Nur für den Notfall versteht sich.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
Seine Augenlider fühlten sich aufgrund des Alkohols schwer an, doch schlafen konnte er noch nicht.  
Erst musste er das Schlamassel beseitigen, das seine Männer beim Erledigen der Drecksarbeit hinterlassen hatten.  
 _T_ _ch_ _, verdammte_ _Idioten_ , dachte Levi genervt und nahm sein Handy in die Hand. _Ein Affe mit Gehirnerschütterung und zwei linken Füßen hätte die Aufgabe besser erledigen können als diese Vollpfosten._  
Levi suchte die Nummer seines Kollegen Erwin heraus, doch bevor er sie wählen konnte, klingelte sein Handy bereits.  
„Gut, dass du anrufst, Erwin."  
Die tiefe Stimme des Größeren ertönte am anderen Ende. „Hattest du etwa Sehnsucht nach mir?"  
„Nicht mal in deinen feuchtesten Träumen.", konterte er gereizt und verdrehte dabei die Augen.  
Dieser Kerl sollte sich lieber nichts einbilden, nur weil sie ein paar Nächte miteinander verbracht hatten.  
Zu der Zeit hatte Levi nämlich in einem Loch aus Depressionen gesessen, die ihn sogar zum Selbstmord verführen wollten.  
Schlingen aus Verzweiflung legten sich damals um seinen Hals, die sich aber durch Erwins Aufmerksamkeit und seinem Körper in Luft aufgelöst hatten.  
Er war immer an seiner Seite gewesen, egal was passierte.  
Bis zu dem heutigen Tag, war er ihm treu untergeben geblieben.  
Erwin brauchte ihn, genauso wie Levi ihn brauchte.  
Eine Art unsichtbares Bündnis, welches unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen herrschte, verband die beiden zu einer Einheit.  
Eine Einheit im zwielichtigen Milieu.  
Das tiefe Lachen seines Gesprächspartners riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, sind diese doch schon längst wahr geworden.", stellte er ungehalten fest.  
Levi hätte ihn am liebsten durch das Handy gezogen, um ihm links und rechts eine zu verpassen, doch stattdessen brummte er: „Themawechsel. Jetzt."  
Gespielt beleidigt seufzte Erwin. „Nur weil du es bist. Worum geht es denn, mein Kleiner?"  
Für die Bemerkung mit der Größe hatte er sich zweifellos eine Ohrfeige verdient.  
Vielleicht sogar zwei.  
„Ich brauche dich für die Beseitigung einer Leiche.", erklärte Levi gähnend, aber bevor er das Problem weiter ausführen konnte, fing Erwin schon an zu lachen.  
„Eine Leiche? Ist jemand über deine Größe gestolpert und kopfüber auf den Boden gekracht oder fängst du endlich an, deine Fantasien auszuleben?", erwiderte er unter schüttelnden Lachanfällen.  
Vergaßen wir die Ohrfeige lieber. Ein kräftiger Tritt in seinen harten Hintern entsprach mehr Levis Vorstellung.  
Erst als Erwin sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sprach Levi weiter und umging dessen lächerlichen Fragen gekonnt: „Erinnerst du dich noch an diesen Kerl mit dem Ziegenbart? Dieser Shadis?"  
Levi ließ Erwin ein paar Sekunden Zeit zum Denken. Als dieser ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich gab, führte er seine Erklärung fort. „Ich habe dem Deal mit ihm zugestimmt. Die Übergabe sollte heute von Reiner und Berthold durchgeführt werden. Es verlief alles nach Plan, aber leider musste am Ende ein dämlicher Zivilist auftauchen."  
Was danach passierte, musste nicht laut ausgesprochen werden, da es in solch einer Situation bei ihnen ziemlich offensichtlich war.  
Kurz gesagt: die Neugier des Zivilisten brachte ihm schließlich den Tod.  
Denn das war der einzige Weg, seine Drogengeschäfte weiterhin im Untergrund zu behalten und nicht an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen.  
Levi nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und begrüßte die brennende Flüssigkeit. Eine leichte Benommenheit machte sich in ihm breit.  
„Armer Kerl. Ich hoffe, es war kurz und schmerzlos.", sagte Erwin, während etwas im Hintergrund raschelte. „Also gut, überlass das mir. Sein plötzliches Verschwinden wird keiner Menschenseele auffallen."  
Levi nickte erleichtert und murmelte etwas Ähnliches wie „Danke" und „Gute Nacht", als er dann auflegte und sein Handy auf seinen Schoß fallen ließ.  
Früher wäre Levi schockiert gewesen, wie schnell und einfach man einen Mord vertuschen konnte.  
Doch seit er Erwin kannte wurde dieses Schockgefühl nur noch von einem unreinen Gewissen ersetzt.  
Erwin wusste wie ein Mord zu einem Unfall wurde, damit die Angehörigen des Opfers nicht die Wahrheit von dem tragischen Schicksal ihres Lieblings erfuhren.  
Seine Tricks waren geschickt und professionell, sodass das Opfer selbst an der Wahrheit zweifeln würde, wenn er noch lebte.  
Wenigstens gab es nun ein Problem weniger, um das sich er sich kümmern musste, deshalb konnte er sich ab morgen wieder voll und ganz seinem Geschäft widmen.  
Die Müdigkeit überrannte Levi ziemlich schnell, weshalb er aufstand und schwankend zu seinem Schlafzimmer ging.  
Im Dunkeln zog er sein Hemd und seine Hose aus, bis er nur noch in engen Boxershorts vor dem riesigen Spiegel neben seinem Bett stand.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er die dunklen Umrisse seines Körper und strich über seinen harten, muskulösen Bauch.  
Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass die Biss- und Kratzspuren von seiner letzten Liebesnacht mit irgendeinem Kellner seines Lieblingscafés langsam verblassten.  
Levi liebte es wild.  
Er gab es seinen Liebhabern immer hart und schmerzvoll, um das hungernde Biest in ihm zu stillen.  
Leider wurde es trotz allem nie vollkommen satt.  
Sein inneres Feuer brannte lichterloh, bereit von dem richtigen Mann gelöscht zu werden.  
Es entfachte eine Wildheit in ihm, die besänftigt werden musste.  
Ein Biest, das gezähmt werden sollte.  
Ein Mann, der geliebt werden wollte.


End file.
